Batman: In The Heart of Gotham
This is a Batman game featuring several bad guys It is the first of the "Of Gotham" series." The next game is Batman: Soul of Gotham. The game has DLC characters like Batgirl, Spoiler, Catwoman, Red Robin and Jaosn Todd. Playable *Batman (DestinedBat) *Nightwing (DestinedBat) *Talia Al Ghul (DestinedBat) *BatMite (DestinedBat) Cluemasters Challenges Cluemaster has a part on the pause screen you can go to, and it shows mini-games, called challenges. If you beat them you unlock special trophies and character biographies. Cluemaster also has certain objects yu have to ind called "clues", wich also earn you prizes. there are mystery challenges, and, if you beat certain bosses, you can unlock the mystery challenge. Challenges *Joker Parade - Catch the Joker parade float full of hostages by rinning through gotham before time runs out and joker escapes the float as it explodes with the hostages inside. *Two-Faces Of Crime - Stop Two-Face from robbing the 2nd Gotham Museum (the first one was blown up by Two-Face) by playing as The Red Hood and running to the museum, fighting thugs, and dodging falling hazards from the sky. *Mad Hatz - In a dark alley, chase Mad Hatter to the Gotham Library, where Mad Hatters thugs are already busy robbing it of Alice In Wonderland books. *Batman Or Manbat - Catch up with the Manbat in time to cure him by using your grappling gun, gliding off buildings, and jumping through the rooftops of Gotham. Plot Rebuilding Blackgate Rebuilding Blackgate Prison after a huge incident. Batman watches from a far when missiles attack the tower he is on. The building blows up and he falls down, and sees Raa's Al Ghul in a plane laughing as The Terrible Trio shoots missiles at Gotham. A Month Earlier A month earlier, Batman and Nightwing are fighting Clock King, then he goes to Blackgate Prison. Clock Kings one phone call is to somebody secret, then, a few minutes later, Raa's Al Ghuls planes attack and the league of assassins free al of Batmans villains.Terrible Trio locks the GCPD in there HQ, so the cops cant do anything. Raa's presses a big button and a metal dome rises from the ground, closing Gotham inside it. They are trapped in the titanium dome, and raa's says only Batman can stop him, by going through the villains to find the secret base of the league of assassins. Tutorial For the player to get the hang of it, thet must go through an obstacle coarse thst teahches them how to play. They start in the batcave, and climb into the batmobile with nightwing. Batman drives straight through the batcave wall, breaking it open. Nightwing presses a button and his side falls off the batmobile and morphs into his motorcycle. He dashes off to chase after some thugs while batman drives into gotham city.batman shoots missiles at raa's al ghuls thugs and knocks them out. then he blows up a tower wich falls on some other thugs. he starts blasting at the terrible trios get a way car and the gas leaks out the engine, then they crash and run off. batman gets out of the batmobile and parks in a subway tunnel, where several thugs attack him with curlbars and cement blocks. Batman fights them off and jumps on a subway train, where he meets talia. he asks talia for help, but she commands her thugs to attack him. he fights them, but talia has already escaped. the train stops and batman gets out in a creepy forest. he sees a damaged mansion and runs up the stairs into a hallway. he dodges hazards like flames, falling dry-wall, and thugs. he gets out the detsroyed mansion and goes into the swamps, where he meets scarecrow... This Is Halloween! Scarecrow asks batman "if he's scared yet." batman says no, then thugs come out of the bushes and stand behind scarecrow. Scarecrow says "well, you should!" then laughs evily as 2 joker thugs come out with taks of fear gas, then all the thugs put on gas masks as the 2 joker ones unleash the toxin. The screen gets foggy, then batman sees complete darkness, and he, the thugs, and scarecrow are glowing several different colors as the song "this is halloween" from the nightmare before christmas come on and batman fights the thugs, who now have pumpkin heads. Batman fights them as the song gets louder and louder as the fight rages on. scarecrow starts taunting batman, and jumps out to fight. scarecrow laughs evily and yells "c'mon, you goons,laugh some more!" and he laughs even more. Then scarecrow says "batman, can i axe you a question? never mind, i already know what went down last... scythe!" scarecrow laughs evily as a huge scythe appears in his hands. scarecrow charges at batman as the fear gas wears off and things start to come into vision. it starts raining heavily as batman fights scarecrow, and the song starts all over again, except it is distorted and instead of saying "this is halloween" it says "we will make you scream." Batman defeats scarecrow and asks him why there are joker thugs. the 2 joker thugs yell "HEY!" and batman batarnags the 2 of them, and earns the cluemaster challenge "joker parade" on the cluemaster screen, and also earns 2 extra batarangs. Scarecrow moans, and batman drops him in the swamp, when a swoosh is heard and batman looks off to the side to see what it is, and a laugh is heard. as batmans looks at scarecrow, he disappeard. batman walks away, and the camera zooms in on the swamp as bubbles come out of the nasty water, and you can hear somebody mumbling "born on a monday..." Category:Video-Games Category:Video-Game